Mega Man X: Unit 49
Mega Man X: Unit 49, also known as MMX:U49, is a sprite comic produced by Irregular Saturn since January 2015. Synopsis After the battle on the Moon, Sigma was seemingly defeated for good, along with Lumine and their plans for the New Generation Reploids. More than ever, X and Zero believe they are just a few steps away from bringing the dreamed peace between Reploids and humans. However, hundreds of dangerous Mavericks are still roaming the underworld since the fall of the space colony Eurasia, followed by the Nightmare Phenomenon and the 'Maverick Spring' that catastrophe brought. To find and retire criminal Reploids is duty of the Maverick Hunters, and such an unending task should be easier now that Sigma is gone. However, two crime lords will use that power vacuum to set their long awaited plans into motion! Is there another war to be waged from their conspiracy?! Story The story has been divided in Seasons, and they have subdivisions called Arcs. Prologue: Doomsday (Finished) * The Prologue shows a mysterious person called "Saturn" activating a giant Reploid and sending him to the main Maverick Hunter HQ through a warp in space. The enemy also activates a powerful device able to generate fields that blocks communications and destroys teleporting Reploids. Due to that, Mega Man X and Zero are unable to return from a mission and protect the headquarters. The outcome is tragic: Axl is kidnapped, Signas disappears and almost all the Hunters in the place are destroyed. Season 1 (Finished) * Chapter 1-6: Desperate, the survivors of the Operation Doomsday try to find answers about the new threat, until they are contacted by a minor Hunter Unit known as "Special Pursuit Squad 8", the 49th Unit, whose only task is to investigate and destroy Saturn. X, Zero and Alia move to their hideout in order to begin their missions. Saturn announces the foundation of the Neo Maverick Army, and uses the media to spread his words to the whole world, with the purpose of gathering Mavericks that were hiding and did not pledge loyalty to Sigma due to ideological divergences. Meanwhile, the Earth Council is convinced to raise a massive robotic army to counter this new threat. * Chapter 7-19: The Maverick Hunters manage to track the NMA general Kran to his hideout and begin a long mission to investigate the place, culminating in a violent battle that nearly takes X's life. Meanwhile, the leader of the 49th Unit tries to contact the remaining Maverick Hunters around the world to re-establish the organization. Season 2 (Ongoing) * Chapter 1-9: The 49th Unit searches through the files of a scientist called Dr. Henry Snacman, whose life is directly related to Saturn, hoping to find out his motivations and the truth about his last creation. This arc shows how the events from Mega Man X to Mega Man X7 affected the [Research and Development of Reploids Bureau (also known as Reploid Research Center) from the perspective of Dr. Henry, at the same time how this institute and Saturn influenced the development of the New Generation Reploids. * Chapter 10-17: More Maverick Hunters join the 49th Unit, and the Neo Maverick Army begins a new stage of their plan. This arc shows four simultaneous missions with several battles against the NMA members. * Chapter 18-??: Ongoing. Timeline The timeline used by the author is not supposed to conflict with any official fact, except maybe for the time the X era begins. Actually, the timeline tries to enhance the continuity it by connecting the events with complete dates. The timeline can be found here. Characters This list will increase as the comic progress. 'Older Versions' There are older discontinued versions of MMX:U49 are saved in the author's Archive folder in DeviantART (the 2010 version can only be read in portuguese and are filled with grammar errors; the 2014 version is available in both languages). They may contain spoilers, since some of the aspects of the story still remain in the second remake. Category:Glossary Category:History